A Simple Bite
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: back again. Miroku is a victim of a vampiress demon woman that works for Naraku. As time goes by, he is yet transformed into a greater evil than anyone can resist. Maybe more than Naraku himself.
1. Sonshi

**A Simple Bite**

Is up and running yet again. I am extremely pissed right now because I lost half of the documents in the internet and computer. Yes, it was the rating that needed to go up... I am sad. I need help from all of who review.

It's gonna be a long ride until this fiction is up again with its full content and until it is finished. Just, please, hang in there, readers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Sonshi!**

* * *

Nervous. Very nervous blew the harsh, bitter wind against the five companions that trudged upon the damp, cold, and stiff mud that covered the ground. The young kitsune was beneath the clutches of the teenage miko, fast asleep with a cat demon snuggled next to him. It turned out to be a rather gloomy day and neither were the companions' attitudes. The hanyou, as always, was upset about the fact that they didn't stop at the village they had passed earlier to take a rest.

The monk could sense something that the others were not aware of. He knew there was someone, something following them. Every night they would stop to make camp, he could sense it there, watching them; waiting for a chance to come and attack. But it never did. Though, he saw it. He saw her. She would stand right behind Sango, looking like a phantom carrying an old bloody blade. She would stare right at him; into his eyes. When he would sleep he could sense her leaning over him; studying his body. Sometimes he thought it was just his vivid imagination, or maybe even paranoia. He needed to talk to someone.

The monk reached his hand up and tucked one of his ebony spike of a bang behind his ear. The demon exterminator seemed to have caught up with him and was about a foot infront of him, when Inuyasha, the leader of the gang stopped in a clearing and turned around. Kagome looked up and saw the hanyou facing her with a distinct face.

"We are to make camp. You and Sango shall prepare camp while Miroku and I gather firewood." he commanded. Kagome was too exhausted to go on and a nice fire sounded good to her. She nodded and came to a dry spot and put Shippo and Kirara down. Miroku and Sango followed their movements and set their things down. Sango put down her Hiraikotsu while Miroku set his golden staff down next to it.

Kagome had already started to rid the area of any big stones or limbs. Inuyasha nodded to Sango, "Sango, help Kagome." He said. Sango nodded back and started to pick up a few stones. Miroku started to head into a forest with Inuyasha following.

Inuyasha had about a big bundle of firewood and was still spotting more along the forest floor. Miroku had about three big limbs and was leaning down to get another when he spotted the woman staring at him again. The monk's grasp on the firewood let loose and the wood fell to his feet. He couldn't see her full body, just an outline of black. Her figure flashed before his eyes and he gasped, falling on his knees.

"Miroku, what the hell...?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind his friend that seemed to him to be in shock. Inuyasha set his firewood down and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. The monk had made no further movements. He just seemed to stare ahead of him, just shaking; wanting to scream bloody murder that this woman was a stalker. But something kept him from saying a thing.

Inuyasha looked at where the monk was staring and saw nothing but trees. "Watcha staring at?" he asked as if Miroku was a small child. Miroku then moved his head down, almost touching his collar bone, and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just though I saw something." he lifted his right leg up, and pushed himself off of the damp ground. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but then leaned down ant picked the rest of his firewood up and made his way back to the clearing. Miroku watched Inuyasha leave, and once the hanyou was gone, he picked up his firewood. As he made his way to the clearing, he stopped and turned around.

The woman was gone. Miroku sighed and then left the area, going to where the rest of the gang were.

It was dark, darker than usual this night, but none of the group had yet realized it. They were all gathered around the fire; the boys and girls had ramen, rice, and fish. Earlier, while the boys had been gathering firewood and while the girls had made camp, Shippo and Kirara went to a river and caught a few small mouthed bass along with a small brim. Since barely anyone could eat a brim, they set the lucky fish back in the water.

Shippo picked and nibbled what was left of his fish. The only thing that the gang could see of the fish was it's head and the bones, just with a tiny bit of meat still attached to the thin, fragile ribs. Kirara was sitting right next to the kitsune and was pigging out on a bowl of cat food mixed with rice and corn. Sango slowly ate a cup full of white rice mixed with some tender pieces from her cooked fish. Miroku practically had the same, but ate his faster for he was nervous. Kagome had some ramen mixed with cooked fish, and as always Inuyasha had ramen.

After their small feast, Shippo and Kagome quickly fell asleep, cuddling next to each other in the young miko's sleeping bag. It took a while for Inuyasha and Sango to get the least bit tired, but soon they decided to sleep. Miroku felt his eyelids collapse after five minutes of watching Inuyasha sleep.

A woman dressed in black stepped cautiously among the damp leaves that lay upon the forest floor. She knew the keen senses of the half demon. If she had stepped on a dry leaf, it would crumble and Inuyasha would likely sense it. She wanted to be almost invisible. In some ways she was. But that was her life, or death. Was she a demon? Was she a spirit? Was she human? She was all.

She finally made it to the clearing where the companions slept where there were no more leaves to worry about. The woman walked towards Inuyasha and stopped about two inches away from his face. She leaned even closer to his face. It was almost like she was about to kiss him, though she made no further movements. She could feel his gentle blows of exhaling through his nostrils on her cheeks. She knew he wouldn't wake up just yet.

The dark woman then moved on to the next member. Her host. The one man she would always stalk; Miroku. The monk lay on his back, breathing long and deep, with his staff about two feet away. She moved closer to the monk and hovered right over his face. Her black raven-like hair drooped over her shoulders, laying her reddish eyes staring into Miroku's closed ones.

"Miroku..." she whispered in a rather hoarse tone. The monk shifted under her gaze and his eyes slowly opened and then focused on her body. He then realized who was over him. Miroku's eyes got wide and he was about to scream when the woman's hand reached out and covered his mouth with her palm. Miroku made muffled sound under her hand and wanted to run away, but his body refused.

"Shhh ...I'm not going to harm you. I only wish that you help me." she said, slyly taking her hand away from the monk's mouth. Miroku shook now, and wondered what the hell she wanted.

"What do you want...?" his voice trembled, for he was scared. The woman pulled Miroku up to a sitting position and smiled, exposing her sharp, fang-like canine teeth. Miroku gasped and decided to know another question.

"Who are you?"

The woman closed her lips and shook her head, making her long bangs blow out of her face, "My name is Sonshi." she began, "And what I want from you is your virginity." she leaned very close to his face and Miroku sweat dropped. Sonshi came so close to his face, that her lips touched his. All of a sudden she thrust her tongue into the monk's mouth as her charming eyes shut. Miroku was confused, and shocked, but soon he understood. Feeling a bit brave, he used his own tongue to push hers back into her mouth.

In less than a few minutes, Sonshi lay atop of Miroku, folding back his black and violet robes. She took her soft hand and then pulled a long sleeve over the monk's shoulder, pulling it off of his body. Miroku was half naked, his chest was bare, but he still wore the knee long pants. Sonshi then moved up, just now sitting on his abs. She had already thrown off her large, heavy kimono and now only wore a thin, layer of cloth over her chest and bottom half. She laid her hands in the middle of her bosom, fingering the tie that kept the cloth on. Miroku smiled and nodded for her to untie it.

Sonshi smiled and took one of her fingers to pull a string. The tie dispersed to just two tiny straps attached to the cloth. She reached her left hand up and slipped her fingers under the cloth which began at her collar bone. Miroku was somewhat enjoying this sexual relationship. Sonshi then took the cloth off of her chest, giving the monk her radiant, perfect bosom.

Miroku could only say two words: "Daddy like." Secretly, this was his first time and he did not want to tell this woman that seemed to be screwing with him. Now, Sonshi leaned atop Miroku and hugged around his neck, letting her naked body rub all over him.

"I want you in me." she whispered into his double pierced ear. Miroku took a deep breath and seemed to be blushing ferociously.

"Okay." he agreed.

Sonshi moaned in pleasure as she felt the monk enter her body. She pressed her back up against Miroku's chest and used her left arm to reach up behind his neck, and brought her hand down slowly, and then stopping when her palm reached his chin. She turned her head towards the monk and stared deeply into his eyes. "Now..." she whispered moving closer to his neck.

"You are mine!" she exclaimed, right before she curled back her front lips, showing her fangs again, and then burying them into his neck, where his blood flow. Miroku gasped, as he felt her sucking away at his blood. An ear-splitting scream rang in Miroku's ears as he shook now. Sonshi stopped sucking, and then stared into Miroku's eyes. Miroku watched in horror as her eyes turned blood red and as her black hair flew around her.

She pushed the monk down, hard on the ground, and jumped up making her kimono float to her. "This is no nightmare of yours!" she yelled, as thunder clashed and she seemed to transform into a strange looking bat. Then, Sonshi disappeared into the night.

Miroku was left, breathing like he had run a mile, sitting naked in the clearing. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all slept peacefully. He then reached up his right hand and felt where Sonshi had bitten him. His finger tips touched warm, wet blood and two bite marks that felt like fangs had dug into his flesh. "What the hell does this mean...?" he asked himself, bringing his hand down to his vision to see the two blood marks on his fingers where he pressed against his throat.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't known when it had started, but something woke him. There was a stench of dried blood, but he was sure that wasn't the thing that woke him. He could sense vibrations through the ground. He could also hear the slight moans coming from the monk. His ears twitched as he looked in the direction of Miroku. He noticed that the monk's hands were clenched tightly and shook.

Inuyasha leaned up and silently crawled over to where Miroku was. The half breed sat in a squatting position and felt the monk's hand. Inuyasha immediately flinched. The soft skin on Miroku's hand was as cold as ice. Inuyasha also noticed that Miroku didn't have his staff, that it was as far away from him as possible and the prayer beads on his right hand. The prayer breads were gone. But the void in the monk's hand hadn't come out sucked everything in.

Inuyasha wondered. With Bunza, the lynx demon he had earlier taken care of when the chibi had a fever, he took care of the tyke. But Miroku was freezing cold and sweating. Bunza was felt hot and was sweating and shivering. "Miroku..." he said, shaking the monk. There was no answer. Miroku just shook and groaned. Inuyasha didn't know what this was.

He sighed and crawled over to Kagome and Shippo. The two were sound asleep. Inuyasha hovered over the two and reached out a hand and shook Kagome's left arm. "Kagome..." The young miko only sighed and took her arm back into her own possession. Inuyasha tried again and patted her shoulder. "Kagome." he said a bit louder, not knowing he had woke Sango.

Kagome stirred and she stopped moving. Her eyes then fluttered open and they focused on the half breed. "What is it Inuyasha...?" she asked, half asleep, trying to lean up. Inuyasha's ears turned back to Sango and he knew she was awake. He sighed and turned his head to Miroku.

"I think Miroku's sick."

* * *

Well, its up again. I am still pissed though. _**NOTICE**_: **Please, if anyone has taken all the chapters and copied them to save to their computers, I need your help! I cant find my other documents of A Simple Bite and if you have copies of them, please...Please, I am begging you to email me! I will love you forever. **

**I need help to get this story up and running again, and I have changed the rating because that was the problem. **

**-Ididntdoit07**


	2. Darkness

**Chapter II **

Seriously, I might have to re-write this entire fiction before I can update anymore. Seriously, if any readers have the documents saved to their computers, I am BEGGING you!

**Disclaimer: i only own Sonshi. that's it...now quit looking at me that way. Lets continue with the story, alright? **

* * *

A black raven soared calmly in the miasmic air that could choke any normal creature without special abilities. Her velvetty wings slowly flapped until she saw it. The castle. She swooped down gracefully and landed on the soft dirt quietly. At the second her scaly feet touched the dirt, a cloud of dark red and black grew over her and dispersed quickly as Sonshi appeared infront of her older sister. Kagura glared at the newest incarnation of Naraku, sighing. "Where have you been?" The wind sorceress demanded, fwapping out her black fan, bringing it up to her chin as she tapped the ground with her foot. Sonshi smiled.

"I've been playing with the monk."

Kagura sighed deeply, and brushed past the raven woman and yelled out. "I am done baby-sitting your newest incarnation, Naraku!" She called, and was soon answered by a swirling venomous cloud that was Naraku. He stepped out of the thick, choking miasma and smirked at his detatchment. She frowned at his sudden appearance and was about to leave when she found her body frozen in a stance. "What the...?" She asked herself, looking at her creator.

"Kagura." He muttered her name as he held out his and towards her. "I release you." His strong fingers curled away from a red glowing mass of meat that was her heart. It beat continuously without an owner. Suddenly, the wind sorceress fell forward as she regained control over her body.

She landed on the ground with a slight 'thump' and then stared up at Naraku, and then to his hand where nothing but air swirled around it. Her heart. Where was it? Her question was soon answered by the own feeling of her life sorce beating inside her chest. "Naraku?" She asked in wonderment, feeling where her heart beat. He looked down at her plainly.

"Leave this place..." He turned away from her as she stood up. "Before I change my mind." Kagura nodded and picked a feather out of her bun. The small thing grew to an enormous size until it stopped and the wind sorceress stepped upon it and flew off, staring back at him the entire time.

When she knew she was out of sight, she turned to face the front of the feather and finally realized it. She was free!

Sonshi stared up as did her creator, then she turned to Naraku confused. "Why have you set her free, my lord?" She asked, earning a strangely warm and calm look from his blood eyes. He walked towards her slowly, looking down slightly. He cupped a cold hand under her chin and looked into the same eyes that she shared with him. A smile spread across his face as he said the four words that Sonshi had dreaded.

"You have replaced her."

She followed her creator quickly through the dungeons and rooms in the large castel Naraku inhabited. They came to an abrupt halt when a large door, unlike the papryus stood infront of both of them. Naraku waited for a few seconds and slowly, it opened with a large creak. Sonshi was reluctant to step inside. It was too dark to see anything, and she was afraid of Naraku. She had seen what he had done to some men in there. Fearing her life if she didn't, Sonshi stepped inside the dark room.

It was pitch black until a single flare of light went up into her face where Naraku had lit a candle. It was then when she looked around the place and realized she was in a torture chamber. What had she done wrong! Knives and metal tools hung all around her, as did a few boxes of what she guessed was more, smaller ones. There was a small mallet by a fireplace where it would be heated and burned on flesh. Her skin tingled and her heart beat quickly inside her body. She was the only incarnation so far that had her own heart. _You're not going to take my heart, are you? _She wondered.

She could hear a little racket from behind her and decided it might be a rat. Naraku was nowhere in sight anymore. The candle sat on a little shelf in the room just lighting up a little area of vials and bottles.

"Sonshi."

The raven woman jumped in fright as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Suddenly, she twisted around to come face to face with a sliver of what seemed to be black rock. Naraku held it up to her face, and then instructed her what to do the next time Miroku and her met...

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango all hovered around the monk that seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. His body shook and sweat covered his body like he had jumped into a pool of water. His black hair came loose from its previous pony tail and spread over the crook of his neck and parts of his collar. Only pants covered his body as the top of his robes had been soaked with his own sweat. The wind tunnel was gone, seeing the prayer beads were thrown across the forest floor and his arm was free of the lavender arm brace. It was then when Inuyasha noticed something. "Kagome." 

"What? What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked him, moving closer to the hanyou. He pointed to the left side of Miroku's neck where there were two puncture marks, only about an inch apart. Kagome crawled over to where the bite marks were and stared in astonishment. "Inuyasha... I think he was attacked by something. Or atleast bitten..." She said, inching her hand close to the holes.

"Keh. Miroku might be stupid but he's not weak. I think he was just the victim of a demon in the form of a woman, dont you think?" He suggested clueless to Sango's upset experssion. Kagome stared at Sango.

"Inuyasha...sit boy." She said plainly as the hanyou was smashed into the ground as the rosary took power over his soul. Kagome turned to Sango again. "He probably just had an accident or something. Miroku's not like that kind of person." She tried to manage a smile out of the demon slayer.

Slowly, eyes opened, staring straight up at the luminous sky. Shippo was the first to realize it. "You guys, Miroku woke up!" The friends rushed to his side as he looked around confused. He didn't seem alert at all. The tiny fox demon crawled over to Miroku and tapped his forehead. "Miroku. It's us, there's nothing wrong."

_Shippo...I-I cant feel my body..._

Miroku struggled to stand as he pushed off the ground, closing his eyes. _I'm not doing this, I-I don't have control over my body! _His mouth opened as if to say something, but the only thing anyone heard was a harsh gasp and strange look. _I can't speak! I cant move it on my own--it must be somebody else! _He wobbled over to Sango in a drunken posture and then collapsed onto her front, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Miroku, what the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Sango's confused expression.

"Miroku...g-get off of me!" She screamed as he leaned in close to her face as if he were about to kiss her. Suddenly, she pushed him away with as much force as throwing the Hiraikotsu. His body was limp and fell to the ground as if he were a rag doll or noodle. Slowly, his body stood up wobbling once again. He wobbled over to Inuyasha and then did the same thing he did to Sango as the two fell to the ground together.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha pushed the limp body off of him as he stood up. This time, the monk didn't move, or even seem to breathe. He stared at the ground with his eyes half pried open as if he were paralyzed. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then shook her head at the dumb hanyou. Sango went over to Miroku, and brushed hsi cheek with her hand, trying to get a reaction out of him.

_If only I could move my body..._

Miroku thought, disappointed at the time his body had to fail him. Sango was right there! And she was carressing hisface! If he could smile, he would havea long time ago. "He must've been poisoned slightly. I dont recognize it, but I'm sure it's nothing that could hurt him." Sango stated, bringing the attention back from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

* * *

He followed the shrill sound of a raven screaming into a clearing that almost seemed to be touched by sheer evil. It was night again, and only two days past the time when he was bitten by the vampire like woman. The slight paralysis had worn off after a few hours and he regained his strength. The group had begun looking for Naraku, but they found no trace of him. And Miroku spoke nothing of what had happened with Sonshi. Earlier he had left the rest to go as he said, 'To find some firewood' for their camp. 

As Miroku came closer to the raven's call, it became so loud to his sensitive ears, that it felt as if the cubicles inside them were being fried. Miroku covered his ears, groaning to the sound of his enemy's screaming. As if by his wishes, the horrid sound dispersed into the air as a raven landed near the monk's feet. Miroku just stared down at it, not really knowing why it was there. "Why, hello there." he said, leaning down to it. To his astonishment, the bird didn't move, it just let him pet her feathers. All of a sudden, she remembered something.

'Naraku...' his name rang in her mind as she remembered her task. 'Implant this shard into our monk's body, which will make his spirit ours.' Naraku had said to her before sending her off to do the job she was assigned. The raven then had to escape Miroku's hands and using her wings, she waved them near the dirt, making it fly up into his face. Miroku coughed and brushed dirt from his eyes as the raven flew behind a large patch of bushes.

After trying to rub all the sand and dirt particles out of his eyes, Miroku saw Sonshi appear before his eyes. Through blurry vision, he was sure the raven transformed into the incarnation. "So...we meet again, Miroku..." Sonshi's voice seemed to hiss. The monk, as smart as he was turned to leave, but was stopped when flames went up right infront of his face. Miroku immediately stepped back when he saw a ring of fire surround him and Sonshi.

"What do you want...?" Miroku demanded, holding his staff out, pointing to Sonshi's chest. She just smiled mysteriousley and chuckled.

"You know what I want..." just like the feeling of being burnt, the bite marks on Miroku's neck stung horribly. He groaned, holding his neck with his left hand, falling to his knees. Sonshi cocked her head to the side and without using her feet, she zoomed to eye level with him.

"What did you do to me!" Miroku yelled, bring his left hand, seeing and feeling fresh, warm blood.

Sonshi just smiled, "I did not do anything; it is my power inside your blood that is burning right now. It's calling your dark spirit out."

"I do not have a dark spirit." Miroku shook his head as Sonshi circled him very closely.

"Really...?" she leaned very close to his right ear and hissed, "Is that you or your dark side talking...hmm...?" Miroku shook his head more and tightened his right hand into a fist.

"I do not have a dark spirit!" Miroku yelled, throwing his fist at her, wanting to destroy her with a sutra he pulled out of his gi. Instead of them exorcizing her, the spell scrolls burnt his hands like fire and he immediately threw them down.

"You can no longer resist the power of holy men anymore. You are becoming a dark one; just like Naraku and I." then, as she pulled out the dark shard, Miroku realized she was another incarnation.

"Naraku..."

He repeated. But just before he could move, he felt another pain in his neck. It didn't burn, it felt like his blood was boiling and about to explode as the dark shard was implanted in his neck. Sonshi just chuckled deeply inside her throat. "I keep on telling you that Naraku and I are gaining control over your body, and now...you are ours..." her voice trailed off as he no longer felt her presence. The ring of fire surrounding him just disappeared in the air, not leaving any burnt ashes. The pain in his neck was gone, and it looked as if nothing had happened.

"I've gotta stop going places on my own," Miroku mumbled, getting up. But a random spasm over his body made his mind feel shocked by electricity. He stumbled back and figured he got up too fast. But as he stood, he no longer had control over his body and his knees buckled, causing him to fall the ground again, unconscious.

* * *

Okay, so that's the second chapter of the soon to be about 10-15 chapters of this story. I seriously don't know, though. Just I need your (reviewers and readers) Help! Please R&R and tell me what you think about the revisions!

-Ididntdoit07


End file.
